


Una noche en Londres

by MadameTourvel



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Cougar - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, Language Kink, Rimming, Self-Insert, Submission
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameTourvel/pseuds/MadameTourvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una noche en Londres que pareció haber salido muy mal, termina muy pero muy bien, gracias a la aparición de un muchacho con muchas ganas de ser consentido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1: En la disco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Britchongos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Britchongos).



> Nota: este fic está hecho para ser leído de modo que la protagonista femenina sea la lectora. El personaje masculino está modelado físicamente en base al actor galés Alexander Vlahos pero puede ser reemplazado por otro a quien la lectora considere más atractivo.  
> Espero sugerencias y prompts para la segunda parte que debería estar lista mañana!

Miró una vez más el reloj. 

Ya hacía casi una hora que esperaba en la barra de la disco, y su amiga no aparecía. El malhumor iba en aumento. Después de un día muy intenso en el curso de capacitación, sólo quería irse a la cama con un té y un libro, pero se había dejado convencer por su -todavía ausente- compañera para ir a tomar algo y bailar en una disco londinense. 

Era su primera vez en Londres, y se quedaría un mes, para realizar un entrenamiento laboral. Cuando le dijeron que tenía que viajar, estaba eufórica. Era la ciudad de sus sueños, pero a decir verdad no había visto más que el interior de un aula en más de una semana. Por las noches terminaba agotada, y además repasaba las notas que había tomado y el material del curso. Y en esta, su primera salida nocturna, sólo podía pensar en el sueño que tenía y en las ganas incontrolables de sacarse los zapatos. Para peor, todos los que estaban en el club parecían que podrían ser sus hijos. Se sentía tremendamente fuera de lugar. 

La atmósfera estaba viciada, y parecía que el aire acondicionado no funcionaba bien. El aire estaba espeso y húmedo y había un ligero vaho a humedad y sudor humano. El vestido elastizado se le pegaba a la piel y se sentía molesta. 

El teléfono vibró en el bolso. Mensaje de texto. "Hola! Tuve un inconveniente y no puedo llegar. Perdón por dejarte plantada! Besos". 

Genial. 

Se dio vuelta hacia el barman, tan enojada que sentía que la cabeza le ardía y que se le iba a saltar la tapa de los sesos. Un trago, urgente, o iba a matar a alguien. A la mierda todo. 

El barman parecía muy entretenido con una rubia que le coqueteaba, ignorando por completo a los clientes y no le prestó atención ni llamándolo, ni sacudiendo la mano, ni agitando un billete por encima de la barra. Sí, definitivamente iba a morir alguien hoy. El barman tenía una probabilidad muy alta de ser esa persona. Su amiga era otra. 

Mientras imaginaba formas creativas de ahorcar al barman, vio por el rabillo del ojo que un hombre se sentaba en la banqueta contigua. Se dijo para sus adentros que dada la noche nefasta que venía teniendo, probablemente sería un pesado que trataría de darle charla: el broche de oro de una noche en la cual no le podía ir peor. Inclinó el cuerpo disimuladamente hacia el otro lado para darle la espalda sin quedar muy grosera. 

El hombre no pareció ofenderse, sino que le tocó el hombro suavemente. 

-Disculpa, ¿quieres tomar algo? No pude evitar ver que el barman no te presta atención- le djo, y sin esperar una respuesta por parte de ella, se levantó de la banqueta y se acercó al barman. Este, sin duda, lo conocía, ya que al verlo dejó de lado a la rubia y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dio un apretón de manos. Hablaron unos segundos, y luego ella vio que el desconocido le hacía una seña al barman con la cabeza. El barman se sonrojó visiblemente y se acercó a ella para tomarle la orden. 

-Un pisco sour, por favor. 

-Enseguida. Cortesía de la casa, y siento la demora -contestó el hombre, mientras se alejaba con rapidez para preparar la bebida. 

Mientras esperaba, su benefactor volvió a sentarse a su lado. 

-Gracias. Creí que no me iba a atender nunca- rió ella, mientras tomaba la bebida que finalmente le servían. 

-De nada. Pensé que si se lo pedía un amigo no podría decir que no. Me disculpo en nombre de David. Se obnubila cuando ve una chica bonita. 

-Se ve que no soy lo suficientemente bonita como para llamar su atención. Me tuvo esperando como 15 minutos - Al decir esto se arrepintió inmediatamente; parecía que estaba manipulando la conversación para recibir un cumplido. Extendió la mano para disimular y sonriendo, se presentó a sí misma. - Encantada, soy --- (insertar tu nombre aquí) 

-Hola, soy Alex -contestó él, tomando la mano que se le ofrecía. - No diría que no eres bonita, pero quizás no eres su tipo. 

Evidentemente, el disimulo no había dado resultados. 

-Bueno, si vamos al caso él tampoco es el mío- replicó ella, tratando de descomprimir la situación con un comentario gracioso. 

-¿Y cuál es tu tipo entonces?- preguntó Alex, con un brillo pícaro en los ojos. Se dio vuelta un instante para tomar su propia bebida, un brebaje azul de aspecto poco apetitoso con un olor muy dulce. La conversación derrapaba rápidamente. Aprovechó que él no estaba mirando, y lo miró detenidamente de arriba abajo, descubriendo que la persona que tenía enfrente podría muy bien ser su tipo, y se mordió la lengua para no decirlo en voz alta. Por si acaso, le dio un largo sorbo al pisco sour. 

Alex era alto, pero no demasiado, apenas unos 10 cm más que ella. Delgado. pero no escuálido, con un rostro redondo y pálido, con grandes ojos azules y una boca pequeña y casi femenina. Tenía el pelo negro o castaño oscuro, con agradables rizos que le daban un aire casual, y estaba vestido con una remera negra, jeans ajustados y una chaqueta de cuero simple. Le resultaba muy atractivo, y aparte lo encontraba simpático y un poco atrevido. Tendría unos 25 años. 

Se aclaró la garganta, e hizo con la mano un gesto falsamente despreocupado. -No sé, no creo tener un tipo. No lo he pensado. Pero no me agrada tu amigo. 

Alex se sonrió y ella notó que él también la miraba apreciativamente. 

-Mi tipo son las mujeres más grandes, si te interesa saberlo. 

De repente sintió mucho calor en las mejillas y se preguntó si se habría ruborizado o si sería el calor del ambiente. Antes de poder contestar, él prosiguió: 

-Saben lo que quieren y cómo lo quieren, y no tienen ganas de perder el tiempo. 

La temperatura ambiente subió un par de grados más. O eso parecía. 

Donde flirtea uno pueden flirtear dos, se dijo a sí misma. Después de todo la habían dejado plantada y no tenía ningún apuro ni compromiso. 

-Quizás soy tu tipo entonces- lo miró seductoramente- Bueno, si es que buscas. 

-No estaba buscando, pero a veces encuentro- contestó él, mientras dejaba vagar la mirada por la multitud que bailaba en la pista.


	2. Disco Baby Disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bailar muy juntos altera las hormonas de nuestros protagonistas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero publicar mañana el último capítulo de este mini fic. Me está dando un poco de trabajo porque hace mucho que no escribo y estoy media oxidada, y además escribir sexo es más difícil de lo que parece! Para peor, el galés no suena tan sexy como yo creía y me está dando bastantes dificultades. :P  
> Como siempre, sugerencias, pedidos y críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.  
> Mientras tanto una pequeña playlist de la discoteca para acompañar la lectura: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLnX2xXM3gqvW1KGO5XWhxTyQuPC2oUSY-

Contra todos los pronósticos iniciales, Alex resultó ser muy divertido. Un par de tragos más, el calor y la música hicieron que el ambiente se fuese relajando de a poco, y pasada una hora, ambos se reían animadamente. La conversación había empezado con preguntas no muy personales, como por ejemplo el origen del acento de cada uno, y ahí se enteraron respectivamente de que él era galés y ella argentina. Luego charlaron sobre hobbies, música, películas, libros, series, y descubrieron que tenían varios gustos comunes. 

La charla se fue haciendo más animada pero también más íntima a medida que empezaron a contarse cosas más profundas- como proyectos para el futuro y frustraciones del pasado. Paulatinamente se habían ido acercando y se hablaban al oído debido al volumen de la música y también a que se sentían cada vez más cómodos en la presencia del otro. En algún momento ella lo tomó del hombro para susurrar algo al oído; en otro momento él la tomó de la muñeca para mirar la hora en su reloj, y luego dejó su mano descuidadamente sobre la de ella. 

Las miradas se hicieron más intensas y prolongadas y ella empezó a pensar que en realidad, lo que creía que había sido una noche en el infierno había resultado un golpe de muy buena suerte. 

Comenzó a sonar una canción de la que habían estado hablando y Alex puso cara de sorprendido. 

-Parece que nos están diciendo que tenemos que bailar antes de que te vayas. No te vas a ir sin antes bailar al menos esta canción conmigo, ¿verdad? 

Se alegró de que Alex quisiera bailar con ella, pero luego se desilusionó pensando en que él hablaba de despedirse y ni siquiera le había pedido el teléfono. Tal vez había leído demasiado entre líneas y él sólo estaba siendo amable. Decidió que al menos disfrutaría lo que quedaba de la noche y por supuesto que le encantaba bailar. 

-Claro, me muero de ganas de bailar. Te concedo esta pieza- dijo, haciendo una reverencia como si se tratase de un baile formal. Los zapatos apretados y el sueño eran un recuerdo del pasado. 

Alex la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la pista de baile. Estaba a reventar de gente y casi no había lugar, pero se las arreglaron para encontrar un rincón relativamente despoblado. Aún así estaban muy cerca. No era para quejarse tampoco; los ojos azules de Alex la taladraban con intensidad mientras le sonreía. Estaba tan cerca que sentía el olor embriagador de su perfume, ligeramente mezclado con el aroma masculino de su piel. Y bailaba muy bien. Sin duda sabía que era atractivo y emanaba seguridad. Observó que otras parejas los miraban con algo de envidia. Definitivamente: era su noche de suerte. 

Con la excusa de que había poco espacio, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Él inmediatamente la tomó de la cintura y en instantes bailaban cadera con cadera. El calor le subía por todo el cuerpo hasta asentarse en las mejillas y el roce cada vez más prolongado de cuerpo contra cuerpo estaba a punto de hacerla estallar. 

Pasaron 3, 4, 5 canciones. Alex la apretaba cada vez más cerca y tenía su frente contra la de ella; su penetrante mirada bajaba de sus ojos a sus labios, como preguntando. La respuesta a cualquier pregunta era sí. La sensación de mariposas en el estómago era casi intolerable. Pensó que quizás él esperaba que ella diera el primer paso, y entonces acercó su boca a la suya, entreabierta e invitándolo. 

No hubo que insistir; en instantes sintió la boca de él sobre la suya. Y por Dios, qué boca. Suave y firme a la vez, pidiendo ser mordida. Profundizaron rápidamente el beso, lengua contra lengua, y sintió que la calidez la invadía. Era a la vez tierno y apasionado, seductor e inocente, y no encontraba en su cabeza otro beso que pudiera comparar con éste, como si las bocas de ambos encajasen tan justamente como las piezas de un puzzle. Se sintió intoxicada por el sabor dulce de la bebida que todavía perduraba en la boca de Alex. 

Tuvo el impulso de ser un poco más atrevida y mostrarle sin lugar a dudas lo mucho que le gustaba; comenzó a acariciarle la espalda mientras se insinuaba un poco poniendo su pierna entre las suyas. Al ver que él respondía con un suave suspiro metió las manos por debajo de la remera y siguió acariciando. Al principio pareció sorprendido pero en seguida se sonrió satisfecho y la dejó hacer. 

Los besos fueron escalando raudamente en intensidad, para pasar al cuello y las orejas. Se sorprendió de lo sensible que era él en esa zona y le dedicó especial atención. No es que le costara mucho besar, lamer y mordisquear esa piel blanca y divina; le proporcionaba casi tanto placer como que él la besara en retribución. Los sonidos apreciativos que hacía eran un fuerte incentivo para seguir. Pero después de un rato él se empezó a poner impaciente y le apoyó las manos en las nalgas y la apretó aún más contra sí- imposible dejar de advertir que estaba bastante excitado y que por poco cometerían un acto de indecencia pública. 

Era insostenible. 

Alex le susurró al oído 

-Me parece que deberíamos continuar en otra parte. La gente nos mira. 

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y se dejó llevar de la mano fuera de la pista de baile. Retiraron la campera de cuero de Alex de la silla donde había quedado y la cartera y el abrigo de ella del guardarropas, para salir rápidamente a la calle. 

El auto estaba no muy lejos de la disco, estacionado en una calle lateral. Era un auto pequeño pero algo destartalado. Por alguna razón tenía algo que recordaba la personalidad de Alex: simpático y un poco gracioso. Subieron sin perder tiempo; había refrescado y el contraste entre el calor del interior y el frescor del exterior no era agradable. Apenas subir, Alex puso música- la mayoría de las canciones se parecían mucho a las que habían bailado hacía un rato. Hicieron el viaje mayormente en silencio, pero intercambiando miradas y tocándose furtivamente y dándose besos apurados en cada semáforo. La atmósfera era densa y cargada de ansiedad. 

Finalmente llegaron a una casa adosada en un suburbio, con un pequeño jardín delantero y techo de tejas. Tras algunos titubeos al abrir la puerta de entrada (¿el alcohol? ¿los nervios?) se encontraron en un pequeño hall al pie de una escalera. Un gatito salió a recibirlos, y lo acariciaron unos segundos. 

Alex le pidió amablemente el abrigo, se quitó el suyo también y los colgó en un pequeño perchero que estaba detrás de la puerta. Luego, sin mediar palabra, la empujó contra la pared para besarla, ahora sin ningún pudor, y tocándola por todas partes. Y tan repentinamente como había empezado, cortó el beso para irla guiando hacia la escalera.


End file.
